Albus S Potter
by Brighteyeswrites
Summary: Albus Potter is beginning his first year at Hogwarts with cousin Rose Weasley and new friend Scorpius Malfoy. A new evil threatens the wizard community starting with Albus Potter. All characters recognized belong to JK Rowling.


6

Chapter One

Albus Severus Potter woke on the morning of September the first with the anxious spirit that only an eleven year old can have for school. Then again, Albus, or Albie as his family calls him, is no ordinary eleven year old. Today he begins his very first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His father and his father's father attended this school under the direction of his namesake Albus Dumbledore, and according to his father, there was no greater wizard than Professor Dumbledore. Albie rolls himself out of his bed only to hit the floor face first. His practical joker of a brother had booby trapped him again. James' infatuation with all things having to do with practical jokes was seriously beginning to wear thin on Albie. The amount of string tied across his room was an amazing sight to behold. His mom, Ginny Potter says that James Sirius Potter (Albie's older and annoying brother) inherited their uncle's, George and Fred, penchant for practical jokes.

Picking himself up off the floor Albie ran to the kitchen to have breakfast with his family. Hopefully, his dad, Harry Potter will be there. Sometimes his dad's job took him from home at the strangest hours. Then again, being the head of the Auror department at the Ministry of Magic was a very important job indeed. _My dad catches the bad wizards to keep us all safe_, thought young Albie. And there was no one in the world greater than his father. Not even the famed Albus Dumbledore. As Albie walks into the kitchen he once again finds himself face down on the floor. James had struck again.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER, you get your tail down to this kitchen this instant!" Albie's mom yelled. "Well Albie, maybe he will catch himself with his own trap! Sit down, eat your breakfast. Your dad is loading up the car as we speak." Albie still didn't understand why his dad felt the need to drive to King's Cross like the Muggles do. Maybe he had put a new enchantment on the car to make it drive fast like the Knight Bus Albie was always hearing stories about. Albie grinned at the thought of his mother riding along side his father during that ride.

As James soared into the kitchen, he made a perfect jump over the second booby trap of the day.

"James, kindly remove that trap from in front of my kitchen door. If your father happens by that and falls on his face, there will be a rough time ahead of you" Ginny said admonishing her first born child.

"Sure thing Mom. It must be a record for me to have hoodwinked Albie twice in less than ten minutes" James said as he roared with laughter.

"That's no thing to be proud of son. Sit down, eat your breakfast. We'll be leaving soon. Why your father insists on driving that Muggle car I will never know" Ginny muttered as she continued buttering toast for her family.

Young Lily Luna Potter walked into the kitchen with a slight pout on her face.

"Momma, it's just not fair. I want to go to Hogwarts just like the boys. I am the last for everything!" Lily whined.

"Your time is coming soon enough Lily. Eat your breakfast. We are driving that muggle car again."

Breakfast was over and done with little fuss. As the Potter family loaded themselves into the muggle car Albie once again felt the excited twitters in his stomach. Finally, he was off to Hogwarts. The trip to King's Cross was short and uneventful; maybe this muggle car thing wasn't so bad after all.

Walking through King's Cross looking for Platform 9 ¾ was fun. The muggles always thought their parcels were strange, but then again two cages with owls would attract a lot of attention. James took a flying leap through the platform and disappeared. And now it was Albie's turn. This part always made him a little nervous, but he pushed his cart and ran with all his might.

And there was Hogwarts Express, big, shiny and red and the first step of his new life as a Hogwarts student. Harry, Ginny and Lily appeared directly behind him. Ginny was looking around for Ron and Hermione while Harry was watching little Albie with a serious face.

"Don't worry Albie. You will do just fine. After all if your uncle Ron and I can survive Hogwarts, I am certain that you can," said Harry as he gently squeezed Albie's shoulder.

Ron and Hermione suddenly appear through Platform 9 ¾. Ron had bragged the night before that he had actually passed the muggle driving exam and that he too would be driving his family to King's Cross. Their son, Hugo is in the same year as James and like Albie; Rose is beginning her first year. It was amazing the similarities between Rose and Albie. They both had flaming red hair and smooth pale skin. While Rose had the warm brown eyes of her mother, Hermione, Albie inherited his father's cool green ones. And of course he also received his father's hair trait of having a mind of its own. It never would lie down like it was supposed too. And James – he was the spitting image of the infamous Weasley Twins. His mother said that the Weasley gene pool must have been very strong for James to turn out so much like George and Fred. And little Lily Potter was the image of her Father. Long brown hair with a mind of its own and cool green eyes that were wiser than her nine years.

James and Hugo had already found their seats on the Hogwarts express and were already back yelling something about Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley snogging in the train cart. They were both seventh years and were already talking about _marriage_.

Albie turned to his father to say goodbye. "Dad, I don't really care what house I get in as long as it's not Slytherin."

"Son, you have a choice in where you go. The sorting hat had thought to put me in Slytherin and I told him anywhere but Slytherin. So the hat put me in Gryffindor." Harry reassured his middle child.

With a smile, Albie turned to board Hogwarts Express. Ginny grabbed her son and held him close. Her children were growing up so fast now. "You be a good wizard. None of those pranks and detentions your brother got his first year."

"You'll write to me won't you mom?" Albie asked uncertainly.

"At least three times a week sweetheart."

With that last smile, Albie turned and climbed on to the train. Rose scrambled up behind him.

"Hurry up so we can find a seat together Albie" Rose yelled as she charged passed him looking for a place to sit. Albie followed Rose all the way to the last car in the train with a great smile on his face. There was only one student in this car and neither Rose nor Albie knew this boy.

"Hello, I am Rose Weasley and this is Albie Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you" Rose said as she is sitting down with a flounce.

"Scorpius Malfoy," said the pale little boy with white blonde hair. "I know all about you. My father has told me about your parents and how your dad killed Lord Voldemort. What's it like to have a dad that saved the world? Does he really have a lightning scar on his forehead? Is he a good Auror like the Daily Prophet says?"

Quite used to answering these questions, Albie just smiled and said, "Yes to all your questions. He really is the best dad in the world." All three children smiled at each other.

"So, what house do you hope to be in? Malfoy, aren't they in Slytherin?" Rose questioned. "I hope to be in Gryffindor. All of my family has been Gryffindor. My mom says that all houses are equally good, but I want to be a part of the tradition of Weasleys in Gryffindor."

"My family has all been in Slytherin. I thought you would know that. My dad, Draco Malfoy, told me that he and Potter were not very good friends in school," said Scorpius slowly.

"Hmmm, my dad never mentioned that. Do you really want to be in Slytherin? I just can't imagine…" Albie said dramatically.

"Yes, I really want to be in Slytherin. It's where all of my family went." Scorpius stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, then, I will try not to hold it against you," said Rose with a sweet smile on her face.

As the children settled in for the long ride to Hogwarts, a lone man stood on the country-side waiting for the train to go by. Today was not the day for action, but it felt good knowing that it would be soon. His face twisted into an evil smile. Yes, it would be soon.


End file.
